cameronocaisiofandomcom-20200216-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana was born and raised in Florida she ishalf She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Ari began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theatre. A few years later she played the role of Charlotte in Goodspeed witch she won a youth association award for. Grande performed at Birdland Jazz Club in New York City with Miranda Sings. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical Cuba Libre Ari teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa." Ari's hair is naturally brown but she was asked by creator Dan Schneider to dye her hair red velvet because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube. Ari is best known for her role as Cat valintine on Victorius and she will continue to work with Victorius creator ; Dan scnider on Sam and Cat starring Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande. # Trivia #She's allergic to cats (ironically, her character on Victorious loves them and is called Cat). She is also allergic to bananas. #Just like her character, Cat, she has a very girly personality. #Her YouTube channel is osnapitzari (Oh snap, it's Ari!) #her cover of Adele's "Rolling In The Deep" with over 32,000,000 (32 million) views. #She has a birthmark on her left shoulder/back and a dimple in her left cheek. #She loves Celine Dion and Imogen Heap. #She's a huge techno-junkie and uses Garage Band to create remixes of her favorite songs using an Apple computer, a LOOP keyboard, and a home studio, seen on this video.[7] #She's a fan of the Harry Potter series. Coincidentally, there's a character named Ariana (Ariana Dumbledore) in the books. #Her favorite characters in Harry Potter are Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. #she loves swimming. #She and Liz Gilles both passed their driving test together on June 13, 2012. #She used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and Halloween masks. #Her favorite colors are periwinkle blue, marshmallow white, sea foam green, and coral/pale pink. #She was on BrainSurge and wore a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had 130 points, allowing her to move onto the next round, being the only girl to compete. But then she lost, along with Carlos (from Big Time Rush) and was the first one to slide down "The Brain Drain". The episode aired on April 21, 2011. #She is studying Spanish. #She has a talent for mimicking the speaking/singing voices of others, #She was in the Original Broadway cast of "13: The Musical" withElizabeth Gillies. #She currently lives in L.A. Her house is over 100 years old and was previously owned by Francis Ford Coppola, the director of The Godfather. ''She says so in this video. #Ariana enjoys watching the hit TV show Gossip Girl. #Her first crush was Justin Timberlake (she was three). #She has a dog named Coco. #She is a Peco-Vegetarian, which means she doesn't eat any meat except for fish. Also, she has never eaten catfish. #She went to her first concert, a Katy Perry concert, in the summer of 2011. #She says she can't stand it when you smile at a stranger and they don't smile back. #She went to Washington, DC for the "Worldwide Day of Play 2011". #She is hypoglycemic (her blood sugar gets low). As a result, she once ate in class and was put into detention. In the end, her mother took her out of it. #The first time she ever ate a taco was when she was in a Victorious episode, The Breakfast Bunch. #Once one of her best friends, Jennette McCurdy, accidentally made her phone number public. #On December 10, 2011, she reached a million followers on Twitter. #Ariana put her hands in cement at Planet Hollywood, New York, on December 22, 2011. #The Huffington Post named Ariana Grande the third most influential actress online above Miley Cyrus and Jennifer Aniston and asked her to represent the voice of her generation by becoming their featured high-school section journalist.[9] #Ariana wrote a news article about bullying, click here to read it. #[1]Ariana in the Put Your Hearts Up music video.Added by Bat Forever #Broadway for South Africa, the organization that Ariana supports, used her debut single, "Put Your Hearts Up". #The ''Put Your Hearts Up music video was released on the 14th of February (Valentine's Day). It can be viewedhere . #Ariana's birthday is the same as Jennette McCurdy's, but Jennette is one year older, born in 1992, and she is born in 1993. #Ariana has over 2.7 million followers on Twitter and has been named one of the Most Asked Actor Online above Charlie Sheen and Reese Witherspoon. This means, online, people ask Ariana for her favorite trends, music, products, etc. more than any other actor online. She has received over 200 world-wide trending topics for a cash value of $240,000,000 and continues to be one of the most influential people online. #Ariana has a demo CD which she hasn't released after 4 years. She posted previews of some songs in her CD, called Rollercoaster, Let It Rain and Higher. #Her favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. #Ariana was partly-discovered by this site #Her favorite topping is rainbow sprinkles. #She thinks penguins are cute. #Her favorite subject is science. #Her favorite candies are Smarties and Razzles. #Her favorite fruit is strawberry. #Her favorite types of movies are romance and comedy. #She loves hair bows, dolphins, British accents, polka dots. #She attended North Broward Preparatory School. She once filmed her teacher shouting at her. Click here to watch it. #On April 21, she got a little heart tattooed on her second toe, dedicated to her song "Tattooed Heart". Clickhere to watch her getting the tattoo! #According to her Nick Screen Test, if she could swap lives with a celebrity for the day it would be Michael Jackson. #She said she has a crush on Bruno Mars #Her favorite movie is 13 Going on 30 #Her favorite restaurant is Toast #She recently made a video with Matt Bennett, in which she tries some back stage acting, however most of the video she giggles and can't hold it, like when she tried to look mad, or how she tries to "kiss" the air. #She loves sea creatures #It is confirmed that she and iCarly's star Jennette McCurdy (Sam Puckett) will have a new show, many people say that the show will be called "Sam and Cat". #She likes "Whole Foods" grocery store. #The French name Ariana is originally derived from the Greek name Ariadne, which means the venerable and lovely.